This invention relates to a tank baffle system and method of mounting same.
Tanks are used to carry liquids from one place to another either over long distances for example by track, or short distances for example by a carrying apparatus in a factory. Tanks are also used in agriculture to carry liquid pesticides, herbicides or fertilizers. In such tanks there is often a need to mount baffles to prevent or suppress an undesirable wave motion of the liquid in the tank. Such movement can result in instability of the vehicle carrying the tank and also creates unnecessary pressure against the ends of the tank especially when the tank is large and partially filled and where the movement of the tank is irregular.
In the past, tanks made of glass fibre or metal can easily include baffles affixed to the tank by adhesive or bolts. However tanks may now be constructed of polyethylene and this material cannot be easily bolted. The pressures applied to a baffle within a tank may tear the bolt connection holding the baffle to the tank wall. Also polyethylene is not easily glued or welded. This may be especially true where the tank is to contain liquid chemicals which may attack the adhesive. Welding also weakens the polyethylene making it susceptible to cracking. The present invention teaches a baffle system which avoids the use of welding, bolting or gluing the polyethylene material.